peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 159
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 00:44:32 14 May 1998 *Cornelius: Count Five Or Six (CD Single - Chapter 8 - Seashore And Horizon) Matador *Double Galaxy: Moons & Stars (12" - Magic Sauce) Popgun Supreme *Current Value: Knifesharping (CD - Frequency Hunt) Position Chrome *DJ Storm: Get Busier (12") Fused Up *Mindtours: Weird Gear (12" - Silver Palm / Weird Gear) Torque *Technical Itch: Protection (12" - Hidden Sound (Dom & Roland Remix) / Protection) Audio Couture *Rootsman Meets Celtarabia: Dub Of The Spirits (LP - Union Of Souls) Third Eye Music *Plastikman: Cor Ten (CD - Consumed) NovaMute 00:44:32-01:44:25 19 May 1998 *Blur: It's All A Blur (12") white label 12 BITE 2 *Aavikko: Derek (CD: Derek!) Bad Vugum *Current Value: Even And Odd (CD: Frequency Hunt) Position Chrome *L'Attitudinal: Lick It Up (Cool Guys) (12" – The Art Of Muppertry) Hero No. 7 *Jeff Mills live at Maida Vale *Junior Reid: Jah Messengers (7") Blacker Dread *Tongue: We Tongue (12" – In Cheek) Domino 01:44:25-02:27:06 20 May 1998 *Jah Mali: Every Man's Burden (7") Digital-B *Sharkey: Product Of Society (Sharkey's Hardcore Society Mix) (12") React *Substance: Relish (Dub Edit) (CD - Session Elements) Chain Reaction *Plastikman: Converge (CD - Consumed) NovaMute *Regis: Move Aside (2x12") Downwards *Ektroverde: Rautaa (CD - Music For Supermarket E.P.) Bad Vugum *Advocate: Betrayal (12" - Betrayal / Logic Bomb) Criminal Communications *Cocoa Tea: Burn Satan (7") XTerminator *Jay Denham: Glitch (CD - Escape To The Black Planet) Disko B 02:27:06-03:10:28 21 May 1998 *Morbid Angel Vs The Berserker: Day Of Suffering (v/a CD - Hellspawn Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno) Earache *Current Value: The Labyrinth (CD - Frequency Hunt) Position Chrome *Wagon Christ: Breakage No. 2 (CD - The Power Of Love) Virgin *Purple Penguin: Worth (CD - Instrumentals EP) Cup Of Tea *Rootsman Meets Celtarabia: Dub Mystic (CD - Union Of Souls) Third Eye *Regis: Move Aside (12") Downwards *Nought: Saved By Cock Crow (session) *L'Attitudinal: Dr Lic Has The Grrroove (12" - The Art Of Muppetry) Hero No.7 03:10:28 on 26 May 1998 *Calyx: The Root (12" - Double Zero) Audio Couture AC 005 *Squarepusher / AFX: Freeman Hardy & Willis Acid (v/a album - We Are Reasonable People) Warp WAP 100 *Jah Cure: Zion Way (7") Harmony House *Nico Awtsventin: Jumping Jupiter (12" EP - Nu Directions) Rotation ROT98012 *Aavikko: Itämeri (album - Derek!) Bad Vugum *Dog Section: Bang Pow (split 12" with Smokey Joe - INC-VOL 3) Smokers Inc SINC 1217 *Napalm Death v Delta 9: Breed To Breathe (v/a album - Hellspawn (Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno)) Earache MOSH 199 CD *Jamie Lidell: Habits Live Short (12" - Safety In Numbers EP) Sativae TIVA013 *Conemelt: Artificial Timestretch Lady (12") iLL *Scope (2): Song For Bobby (EP - The Busted EP) Sperm SPERM029 File ;Name *dat_159.mp3 ;Length *4:03:24 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Mixtape